Wishes
by Phoenix Noir
Summary: HIATUS. Sequel to A Week to Love You. Everything is how it should be until Sora sees a shooting star and makes a wish that will change his and Riku's happily ever after into something much more, but not half as pretty.
1. Shooting Star

Okay, so the title of the first chapter reminds me a LOT of Gundam Wing. But who cares! Welcome to 'Wishes'! The Sequel to 'A Week to Love You'. Please! Read 'A Week to Love You' before reading this! Nothing will make sense… And remember to review! To all of the reviewers of 'A Week to Love You'…I LOVE YOU!

Ookami: That's a bad thing…Wait, you made a sequel?

Of course I did.

Ookami: I must sabotage it…

-Glares at Ookami and throws a spoon at his eye-

Ookami: AHHH! –whimpers- Phoenix owns nothing but the plot and his terrible writing skill. Oh, and a half eaten Snickers bar…And some buttons…

-burps- Don't own the Snickers anymore.

Ookami: Disgusting… Anyway… That was the disclaimer...Now read… That, or help me get this spoon out of my eye.

-!-

'Wishes'

'Shooting Star'

-!-

It was a typical day in Hallow Bastion, recently renamed Radiant Gardens. Clouds lofted over head and sun peeked through those clouds, giving a nice overcast. The days past had been full of hot weather and no rain… Luckily, that was about to change. As time went by, the clouds grew darker and a sharp roil of thunder wavered the sky. It seemed the sky would split in half and pour down the tears of the Ancient ones.

"It looks pretty bad out there… Odd." A gentle musing from theoh, so monotonous Cloud as he stood beside the window of his small house, his arms crossed over his bare chest. His skin was that flawless milk and cream perfection so white that his scars even blended in. If you looked close enough, you could see the rough and pitted edges.

Truth be told, storms soothed Cloud. It reminded him of better times, when he was small. Unfortunately… Yuffie was _not_, by any means, soothed by the thunder and lightening that split across the sky.

"Ahhh! Oh, Leon, make it _stop_!" Whimpered the dark haired ninja as she fought to cuddle against the brunette man who scowled at her fiercely.

"Shut up." His voice was cold, and held a bite to it that made Yuffie whimper even more. Large green eyes settled on Cloud's form…And without looking he announced,

"If you touch me, I _will_ gut you."

"God, you're so mean! Leon! Hold me!" And she promptly dove at the bare-chested, and very sunburned, Leon.

Now, if Leon had been any other person, he would have wailed as her hand came down in an open-handed slap to his tender shoulder… But Leon was Leon, so his reaction fit him just fine. He shoved the girl off roughly and glared daggers at her, a low growl coming from his throat,

"I… Am in pain…Go away before I beat you."

She pouted from her spot on the floor, "Where's Cid?" Ignoring the threat completely as she questioned Cloud who stood unmoving from the window.

"Merlin's."

"But it's raining!"

A slow smile curled his lips as he lifted a hand to touch the rain-spattered glass, "So it is…"

Both Leon and Cloud managed to ignore her cries of protest… But eventually, she made herself scarce, flailing as she ran down the streets, to find her way to Merlin's and no doubt, assault Cid. A soft sound of the bed sighing as Leon took his weight from it, and the gentle slaps of his bare feet as he made his way towards Cloud. Leon needed no invitation as he wound his arms around Cloud's waist, setting his chin on his lovers pale shoulder,

"Why didn't you get burned?" He questioned lightly, nuzzling into his neck.

Cloud gave something that sounded like laughter to Leon, and a grunt to everyone else, "I stayed in the shade. You're the idiot who was in the sun all day."

Leon frowned, "I was working."

"You were plating _flowers_. Hardly working, if you ask me."

Leon glared a little and nipped sharply at Cloud's neck, making the blond man gasp, "I didn't ask you. Besides, Aerith asked me to. The castle needs more life to it, she says."

Cloud, who was still glowering from the nip to his neck, nodded once, "It doesn't really need anymore life… She puts it there wherever she goes."

Leon and Cloud had a moment of total agreement. Aerith was the brightest person either of them knew, and she was very easy to talk to. She was the problem solver…She even got Cloud to be, sort of, civil to Sephiroth, who had made himself known after Hallow Bastion had been renamed. The silver haired, dark angel seemed to get along with most everyone…Save for Yuffie…but only Sora got along with Yuffie. Sora got along with everyone.

Leon gave a frown, "I miss him."

Cloud lowered a hand to slid along Leon's that were still clasped around his waist, "Who, lover?"

"Sora…" Leon said softly, sighing gently. Cloud gave a smile,

"I miss him, too. I wonder if he ever found Riku?"

"It seems likely… I guess we'll never know...Hmm?"

Cloud gave Leon's hand a small squeeze, "Positive, lover, positive."

Leon laughed. It was a bright, surprised sound that filled the dim room with mirth to rival Aerith's. But it was gone as quickly as it had came, "This coming from the worlds biggest pessimist."

Cloud chuckled, "Sephiroth is the worlds biggest pessimist. I just had a good teacher."

A bolt of lightening split the sky…And something was amiss. This energy was different somehow...It had an odd feel to it, Cloud could tell. He squinted through the rain that had gotten heavier and saw…Something peculiar.

"Why don't you go see him?" Leon asked.

"Look." Cloud pointed at the window to a figure that seemed to be sailing towards the ground at an incredible speed. Leon eyes' grew wide and he pulled away from his lover with a kiss to his cheek, pulling on a white shirt and buttoning his leather pants. Cloud took longer to dress, changing from his night pants to the navy blue pants he always wore. He pulled his pleatedvest over his head and left the zipper in the middle of his chest, as far as it could go. He didn't bother with his shoulder armor, but he did grab his sheath and his giant sword before he even put on his boots.

"Leon."

The brunette looked back from the door, "What?"

Cloud held the gunblade by its blade, his hands protected by thick leather gloves. Leon had the grace to look abashed as he took the sword by the handle and grabbed his sheath, placing it as his side,

"Why are you so excited?" Cloud asked, bemused with his lover's actions.

"Nothing has happened here since Sora left…I'm getting bored."

Cloud sighed, "If I felt the energy shift, Sephiroth will have, too. He'll beat us there."

"So? Let's go." And into the storm they went.

-!-Riku-!-

We were on the beach again, and it was about to storm… but I really didn't care. With Sora tucked under my arm…Who would? Darkness fell around us in a gentle wash that left my skin cool… And my libido cooler. Sex on the beach wasn't just a strong drink. Gentle fingers still traced over my chest in abstract patterns, touching over a bite mark below my left nipple. My breath left me in a hiss, and I felt myself arching up to meet those teasing fingers. I swear to everything holy that Sora giggled as he leaned over my chest, to lick the spot he had bitten not fifteen minutes ago.

I gave a throaty chuckle, "Want a round three?"

Sora shied away from my chest and buried his face into my shoulder, "No! I'm too sore… I don't think I can move, you big bully!"

I laughed and kissed his head, "You asked for it."

He glanced up at me, and blinked, "So I did." He leaned in for a kiss, and I granted him that kiss. It was gentle, a sign of affection, and a sign of our love… He pulled back first, and the look in his eyes was dreamy and dazed. I felt the same, but hey…At least I didn't look so silly. Sora looked up at the night sky and squinted,

"Was that…a shooting star?"

"With this overcast? You're crazy!"

"No! I saw it…I really did."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. I wasn't going to argue with him, "Make a wish, baby."

'I want to see them again. I want him to see them.' Sora smiled softly.

"What was your wish?"

"I can't tell you. It defeats the entire purpose." He teased me lightly. So I sulked,

"Oh…Fine… Hey, the storm is getting pretty bad. Think we should go inside? Where it's warm, and safe?"

I looked to Sora… And he looked like he was dozing off. I was glad he put his pants back on. He seemed to love the black ones I had given him. I was back in my favorite khakis.

"Sora?" I shook him softly...And I got no response. It worried me. The second I tried to move, I felt sluggish...Like all I wanted to do was sleep. I hadn't felt like this before, and this, too, worried me. I think that, before I passed out… My last thought was 'Don't let him die.'

-!-End Riku-!-

"It was a shooting star." Cloud wasn't a believer of miracles or phenomena's, and a shooting star was the only explanation that he could give himself.

"It's too cloudy to see a shooting star, Choco. Get your eyes checked." Sephiroth deadpanned, standing in the spot that he thought he saw the figure crash at. The rain was pouring down, and the wind was roaring… But the silver haired man took great pleasure in watching how the chocobo's lover moved through the rain, with that shirt clinging to every crevice of every muscle.

"Call me 'choco' or 'chocobo' one more time, and I'll kill you."

"You've tried."

"I know I have."

"I am impervious to your threats, Choco."

Cloud glared, "Fine then… Then at least, stop staring at _my_ lover."

"I need someone to look at… You bore me, now. Besides, he's wet and looks good enough to eat."

"I don't bore you, that's a lie. You're jealous…" An evil glint slid into Cloud's eyes, "_Sephy-kun._"

Anyone else would have thought Sephiroth stayed perfectly still…But to Cloud, he jumped as if he had been shot, "Never…Say…That…again…"

"No problem, Sephy-kun."

Sephiroth growled, and unsheathed Masamune, obviously preparing to split Cloud in twine.

"Will you two stop acting like children! Shut up, and for once, work together." Leon spat acidly, his sword held in front of him, ready to defend himself against anything that might come up. Cloud blinked and lowered his head, mumbling an apology. He had never really seen Leon angry… Hell, he had never heard him raise his voice. Sephiroth chuckled at Cloud's actions as he brushed past the blond, moving towards Leon with confidence.

Without looking, the brunette pointed his gunblade behind him and fired one shot at the silver haired mans feet. Sephiroth froze, now realizing that the kitten had claws, "Don't come near me. Take the west side of town. Cloud and I will take the east. Whatever it was, it landed close by." And with that, Leon motioned for Cloud and began to move through the rain as if it never bothered him. Cloud walked after him, giving Sephiroth a glare. The silver haired man sighed and ran a hand through his rain soaked locks, shaking his wing slightly, not that it would have done him any good.

So Sephiroth set off towards the west, and it didn't take him very long to find what he was looking for. A crumpled mass of pale, pale flesh rolled to one side. Sephiroth lifted a brow as he knelt, taking the form by its shoulder and rolling it to its back.

"He could pass for my son, or brother." Sephiroth mused lightly. He checked the male over for any wounds, made sure his pulse was steady and strong. If he had a flashlight, he would have checked his pupils for a concussion. Satisfied with the boy's health, Sephiroth lifted him easily into his arms. He was heavier than he looked, but he managed. He carried him like a child, gingerly...As if he were afraid to hurt him.

"I should take him to Merlin's…Aerith will be able to help."

Sephiroth would have flown if, one it hadn't been raining and two, if the boy in his arms was a little lighter. But he didn't really want to risk his cargo. He moved silently through the rain, glancing down, every so often, at the boy he held in his arms. He was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Sephiroth didn't know many allies that had silver hair…Most of, that he knew, were enemies, himself included. Though, he wasn't an enemy anymore. But…Enemy or not, Sephiroth wanted the sleeping boy in his arms, and he would have him. Who could resist Sephiroth? Hmm…

Cloud…

Leon…

That one guy.

Okay, so there were three so far. If Sephiroth was lucky… No more would be added to his list. He brushed these thoughts off and most likely the look of wonderment on his face as well, as he pushed open the door to Merlin's.

"Look what the cat drug in." This from Cid, who didn't even look from his spot on the bed, stretched out and dozing. Sephiroth did not even flinch, but set the unconscious form of the boy against the wall and pulled his trench coat from his body, revealing his mostly bare chest, only his vest covering some his flesh…but it didn't really do that.

"Leon and Cloud are still looking, but I doubt they'll find anything. To my knowledge, this is the only one that fell from the sky." He said lightly as he set his coat over a chair by the fire to dry and began taking off his boots and wringing out his hair. Aerith stood, and gave Sephiroth a warm smile,

"Thank you." She said, soft-spoken as always. She moved towards the boy and knelt beside him, her hands glowing green from a simple Cure spell. She pressed her hands to his chest, and the boy groaned slightly, but did not wake up, "He should wake in a few hours. Please stay by him. I need to find Cloud." She didn't even bother to but on a coat as she walked out of the house.

"Thank the Ancient's she's asleep." Said Sephiroth dryly as he glanced to Yuffie.

"A small blessin'." Cid responded uninterestedly. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and moved to sit beside the boy, pulling his head into his lap. He removed his gloves before he began to idly touch the other's silver hair, marveling in the feel of it against his palm. Oh, yes. Sephiroth wanted this one. And what Sephiroth wanted, he seldom was denied.

-!-

"Leon!" Cloud's voice rose above the wind as he knelt beside the form of Sora. The boy's skin held a healthy tan, but he was cold to the touch, because of the storm. It hadn't taken them very long to find him. They hadn't really known what they were looking for, but it wasn't every day you saw a half-naked body leaned against a building in Radiant Gardens.

"Sweet Ancient's…" Leon mumbled as he dropped beside Cloud, glancing worriedly at his lover before he pulled Sora into his arms, "Where should we take him?"

"Our place. I don't trust Sephiroth. When he's conscious, we'll take him to Merlin's."

"Agreed." Leon lifted him, holding him to his chest, on hand pressing his head close to his body, the other supporting his weight. Cloud gave Leon a very loving smile as he walked close to Leon, and Leon caught that smile, returning it. Both of them were fairly private, and very cold to most everyone else. But to each other and Sora…They were normal, loving people. Cloud leaned over to press a kiss to his lover's cheek, and place his fingers at Sora's throat,

"His pulse is strong… How the hell did he get here?"

"A shooting star." Leon said simply, "Do you think there could be others?"

Cloud shrugged, "If so, Sephiroth will find them, and take them to Merlin's. We need to find Aerith."

Leon gave a small sound, "After he's warm."

Cloud laughed a little, "Alright, after he's warm."

They were both silent as the neared Cloud and Leon's house. Already they could hear the wood creaking.

"Do you…think he'll stay this time?" Leon asked as he stood at the door, waiting for it to be opened. Cloud just gave a shrug as he opened the door, motioning for Leon to go first, "Don't be so indifferent, Cloud. You love this kid just as much as I do."

"Hello, Aerith. We were going to come see you, but…Well, you found us first." Cloud said without casting a glance to his lover. The young woman gave a secret smile to both of them before she moved to Leon, looking at the boy in his arms,

"Oh, my…He's grown so much…" She touched Sora's hair gently, "Put him on the bed. Sephiroth came back with on. He has silver hair and he looks around Sora's age."

Leon did as he was told, "Do you think they know each other?"

She nodded, "It is very possible. You only saw one flash of light, right Cloud?"

The blond nodded, "That's right. When he wakes up, we'll bring him to Merlin's." He was quiet for a moment, "He…Will wake up… won't he?"

Aerith laughed softly as she cast her Cure spell, "Of course he will be."

"Thank the Ancients." This, from Leon as he fell into a chair near the fireplace, extending his legs out in front of him to get comfortable.

Aerith giggled softly as she moved away from Sora, pulling the covers over his still form, "No need to thank me." And with that, she was gone, back out into the storm to tend to the other boy.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he began to strip down, "She is so weird sometimes."

Leon gave a chortle as he, too, began to strip, setting his cloths in front of the fireplace, "I'm too tired for a shower, and the bed is taken…"

Cloud cast a glance to Leon as he changed his boxers, moving to the slightly taller brunette, placing his arms around his shoulders. He leaned in; placing his lips near Leon's, "It won't be the first time three of us shared a bed." He gave his lover a quick kiss and lead him to the bed.

"True."

They slid beneath the covers, one on either side of Sora, curling around him. Leon's hand managed to find Cloud's, and they held Sora, and each other through the night. Sora was in for a surprise when he woke up.

-!-

Yea! Okay, if you were confused:

'Sephiroth didn't know many allies that had silver hair…Most of, that he knew, were enemies, himself included'—Is it just me, or does Square enjoy making their bad guys silvery and hot? –shrugs- I though I'd add that.

'Thank the ancients.' – If you're a fan of FFVII, you'll know why Aerith said 'No need to thank me.'

Yay! First chapter of my long awaited Sequel!…Okay, not long awaited… But …You know… it's here! I couldn't think of a better title, and thoughts for Chapter two are already brewing! Stay tuned!

-!Phoenix!-


	2. Wake up!

Woot, chapter two of 'Wishes' complete! Enjooooy!

-!-

'Wishes'

'Wake up!'

-!-

I think I had only two thoughts when I woke up. One was: 'when did the beach have a mirror?', and the second was 'When did my hair get so long?' It took me a moment to adjust to the dimness of the…Room? I was in a room? And my head was in someone's lap…My 'reflections' lap, I think. When my 'reflection' reached a hand out to touch along my cheek, I promptly screamed. Thank anything holy that I didn't scream like a girl. Sora screamed like a girl. The thought stopped me dead. I was frozen with my heart in my throat.

"Where the fuck is Sora? And who the hell are you people?" I glared at the one who had been touching me, "Get your hands _away_ from me." I growled out as I stood. Standing wasn't a good idea. I slumped against the wall and tried to blink my eyes into focus. How did I get here? I remember the storm coming…And then that shooting star Sora saw…Then nothing. It was odd and the thought that I might have been swallowed back into the darkness while I was out terrified me. I shook my head lightly and lifted me eyes to take in the new faces I saw.

"Ha has such a pretty mouth." Said the man who had been touching me, snapping from my daze like musings.

"Vocabulary, you mean?" This from a girl with short brown hair and a grin that reminded me eerily of Selphie's grin. Only this girl's was a lot less innocent. I began to fear for my safety. Between the guy who had been touching me, and every one else in the room? Heh, I was scared shitless.

"No, mouth." And he reached his hand up to touch me and I don't know why I punched him. I think it was purely reflex, you know, fight or flight? Guess which one I chose. Besides, I really didn't like to be touched by people I didn't know. The punch didn't have much power behind it, but I heard his teeth click together, saw that first trickle of blood before I was tore away by a man with goggles on his head,

"Jeeze kid! Ya gotta death wish?"

I had to think about that one for a second, "Well… Yeah. We all die someday." I said as casually as I could while I was glaring daggers at the man with silver hair, so it didn't come out as casual. He stood and he was very imposing, using every bit of his six-foot plus frame to intimidate me, and it worked. Something was peculiar about him, and it didn't take me long to place exactly what it was. A black wing lay folded on the left side of his back, but oddly enough, it didn't look out of place. It fit him perfectly.

The anger I saw in his eyes, the rage that burned like twin colored flames did not seem out of place, either. That anger fit him perfectly, filling his eyes with aqua colored fire. His strong face was one to be thinned out in anger. He took one step forward, and he made no sound. I didn't flick my eyes down, because you should never take your eyes from an opponent… You should always be aware, too. So when Cid pulled me back a step, I almost stumbled. Shows how aware I was.

"You've bled me." His tone matched the rest of him; deep, dark and strangely sexy. He made a show of licking the blood from the corner of his mouth, his eyes on my form the entire time. He gave me the classic once over, pausing over certain areas. If I didn't feel like shit I would have hit him again. He took another step forward, slower this time and gave me an evil little smile; a wicked grin that reminded me of the one Ansem used to give me. It made me shiver, but instead of fear, I chose to put arrogance into my voice.

"Yea, what of it?" I replied, much more arrogant than I felt. I sort of worried for my safety right now….

"You'll pay for that." He said smoothly, as if he had made this threat a hundred times before. The thought unnerved me and I fought not to curl my arms around myself as I watched him try and menace me. Thankfully, I'm good at comebacks and not backing down.

"Sorry, I left my wallet at home. I'll have to give you and IOU." I bit off before I could think what I said. The look in his eye… I didn't like it.

He laughed, and I felt my skin get up and crawl away from my body, leaving me vulnerable, "Oh… You do owe me." What had I gotten myself into, now? "Let him go, Cid."

The man holding me, Cid let go as if he had been burned, "Yer on yer own, kiddo." He held his hands out in front of him as if to say 'not my fault' and it wasn't his fault.

I blamed my attitude and my big mouth. The man closed the distance between us and I stared up into his face and arrogantly, I met his eyes. I seemed to be very, very arrogant today. But, hey, waking up in a strange place will do that to a guy. The urge to smash his face was so physical that it tightened my arms, made me clench my fists. But I didn't get a chance to hit him again.

Because his next move really caught me off guard. In a blur of motion, his hand came forward to cradle my face between his hands…His hands were smooth, and soft and I almost leaned into him. That was until he kissed me. But…Kissing wasn't even the right word. He was eating me alive, devouring me, and not romantically. I felt his teeth lock onto my lower lip and I had a moment of pure lust, but it went as quickly as it had come, and I balled up my fist and hit him as hard as I could in his chest. He only bit down harder, making me moan softly into his mouth.

He seemed to like that response and one hand slipped from my face to dart around my waist, pulling me flush against his body. If I struggled too much, he was going to bite my lip off. I tasted blood, thick and metallic on my tongue and I knew that he had bled me in return. What he was doing right now was a complete fucking paradox. He held me so gently, as if I would break in his arms, and at the same time he threatened to rip my lip off. I made another noise, and this one was of pain and I slid my hand up to clasp around his throat, digging my fingers in on either side of his windpipe. He froze and I watched him look at me with a quizzical expression before he, almost gently, let go of my lip and slid away from me, before I could really blink. He was damn fast.

He smiled with lips stained crimson with _my_ blood. That smile slowly turned to a grin, and his teeth were red, as well. It had begun to trickle slowly down his chin and he made a show of licking it all away, and looking very satisfied. That frightening grin faded to an amused smirk, "You no longer owe me."

"You… are a fucking psycho." I mumbled, not having full use of my mouth. I felt my lip beginning to swell as I licked the inside of the bite marks and wiped the blood from my chin. There were marks on the outside of my lip and it would leave one hell of a bruise.

"Maybe." He said simply, shrugging, "But you liked it."

I glared, "I've taken a vow a silence, now where the hell is Sora?"

"The boy who defeated me? … I do not know." He gave a shrug that meant everything and nothing at the same time. I hated that motion.

"I would really like some names before I run screaming into the night."

"Our names will not help."

"Shut up and speak."

The man who had nearly bitten my lip off gave a low bow, "My sincerest apologies. I am Sephiroth."

"Cid Highwind." Said the gruff man who smelled of cigarettes and had…Well, almost saved my life.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, at your service!" She jumped and waved her arms at me. I lifted my brow and took a step back, which put me closer to Sephiroth. Not an improvement.

"Sora told me about you. You're annoying." I said lazily, waving a hand for some sort of emphasis.

"You know Sora!" She bounded up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing, "Where is he! We miss him!"

I coughed and sputtered, slapping at her arms, "I've only said his name five times—Let me go!" I struggled with her for what seemed like a long time. Every time I would pry her hands away, she would cling again, screaming about Sora in my ear. "Gah! My hair! Let me go you fucking chipmunk!"

"Yuffie." A soft voice full of warning and Yuffie let me go. I must have looked as ruffled as I felt. I slid a hand through my hair, pulling my bangs away from my face and placing my hand atop my head to keep my bangs out of my eyes. I eyed the girl who had just come in through the door.

"Hello. My name is Aerith Gainsborough. It's nice to meet you, Riku!"

"How do you know my name?" I asked, not trusting this situation one bit.

"Sora has told me a lot about you."

It took me a moment to adjust. These must have been the people Sora had been talking about. But I didn't have much time to think as Aerith rushed over to me, cupping my face in her hands, "Oh dear… How did you do that?" She touched my lip and I winced. I jerked a thumb in Sephiroth's direction, not daring to speak since she had a hold of my lip tenderly. She gave him a disdainful look. He spread his palms wide in front of himself,

"He asked for it."

"I did not! Ow…" She placed a finger on my lips, but I ignored her, "Bite me again, Seph, and see what happens." I growled out. Ha! I ruffled his feathers all right. He lifted his chin and snorted, mumbling something about 'brat-ish children' as he went to sit beside the fire, to make sure his coat was okay I guess.

Aerith took her time inspecting my lip and I fought to stay still as a cool sensation flood my body and her hand began to glow a soft green. I had never seen a Cure spell this close. It shimmered and roiled through her hands and onto my lip as if it had a life of it's own, but it had no weight to it. I would never understand magic.

"There. You'll have a bruise, and some slight swelling, but it isn't bleeding anymore." She announced cheerily, her hands coming to clasp behind her back.

"Thanks… Mind telling me why I'm here? Or rather, _how_ I got here?"

That seemed to puzzle her. She glanced down the floor and frowned softly, "I don't really know why you're here, Riku."

"That helps…" I said, making sure the sarcasm showed, "Where's Sora?"

She ignored me completely, "I think you came from the sky. Sephiroth found you, and brought you back here."

"_Where is Sora_?" I hissed to her, my eyes narrowing, fists clenching at my sides.

"He's safe." This from Sephiroth as he shifted his coat on the chair to expose a damper side to the fire, "Leon won't let anything happen to his favorite toy. Neither would Cloud."

My glare fell a fraction, falling into a look of defeat. Sephiroth gave that laugh that made my skin crawl upon seeing the look on my face, but he didn't say anything. I needed answers…And Sephiroth seemed to be the only would who would give me those answers. Aerith just watched me, her face calm, her eyes peaceful, and she didn't say anything either. Cid looked like he really didn't care, and Yuffie looked like she was going to pounce on me at any given moment. I hoped she didn't. I took a steadying breath,

"Can I go see him?"

"You strike me as the jealous type. I'm not sure if that would be wise." Sephiroth said cryptically. I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Why not?"

He laughed again, and I growled, "You have no idea what those three are…up to."

"They won't be up to anything because he's mine." I said pointedly, crossing my arms over my chest, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

Another laugh from Sephiroth. He was beginning to really piss me off, "And how, exactly, do you make some one yours? How do you claim a human being?" He gathered his coat and slung it over his shoulders, pulling his arms through the tight leather and adjusting his wing so it lay on the outside of his coat. When he turned away from me, I noticed a large rip. That must have been how he fit his wing through. Or maybe it was an accident and he never bothered to fix it. I didn't muse on this for long, because he came to stand in front of me, reaching a hand out to touch beneath my chin lightly, a cuffing movement so I would meet his eyes, "Succumb." He said, his voice void of anything, and turned on his heel and walked back out into the rain that had become only light drizzle by now.

I was confused, and I was tired… I wasn't sure but I think I had a fever. I felt dizzy, and blackness ate at the edges of my vision. Succumb? Succumb to what? I was so lost… They wouldn't let me go see him.

Why? Why couldn't I go see Sora? Did I really believe that he would run from my arms to another pair of arms, more able to protect him? Did I think that he would leave me, even after all we had been through?

Yes. I did. And then the blackness took me.

-!-

Yay! Another chapter complete! The next chapter should be in either normal POV, or Sora's. I haven't decided yet. Poor Riku, don't you just want to hug him? Seems like his depression is back, in full force! And you all thought this was going to be sappy!

Riku: What exactly am I succumbing to?

Ookami: Your real preferences.

Riku: What the hell does that mean?

Ookami: You're straight! Admit it!

Riku: … I'm going to kill you.

Allow me. –tackles Ookami and beats him, shoving him into a closet… Dusts his hands off- There we go!

Riku: Thank you. –nods and wanders off to molest Sora-

…-grabs his camera and follows- Expect the next chapter up soon! Love to all, and review!

-!Phoenix!-


	3. I Miss You

Oh…dear! I'm so sorry for the long wait! But I am not dead! Think of this chapter as…filler… Yes, I have chapter four already done, as well as the beginning of chapter five, but, hey, I want reviews. Also, forgive me if Sora's POV is a little choppy. I've really been struggling with writing this chapter. Enjoy!

Another warning: Implied Sora x Leon x Cloud. But it is more fatherly than anything. I received a review saying this story was 'crap' and I should put better 'warnings up for all the Riku x Sora fans' So here's the warning that nothing happened, no one had sex, and Cloud and Leon were only trying to make Sora feel better.

Oh noes! Cloud held Sora's hand and Leon kissed his forehead. Big deal…Anyway, I hope you enjoy my warning.

-!-

'Wishes'

'I Miss You'

-!-

It was early morning when Cloud awoke… So early that a fine mist had settled over the sleepy city, soon to be chased away by the sun's rays as the sun rose higher on the horizon. Leon would be up soon, Cloud knew this. Both he, and his lover, seemed to rise with the sun every morning. That could have been because they were both mercenaries, and it was difficult to break the habit of waking up early.

As the sun rose over the horizon line, the coming dawn painting the two sleeping figures in hues of gold and red. Cloud gave a small, rare smile as he reached a hand out to brush through the sleeping Sora's hair. He wondered how the boy had gotten here… He was surprised he wasn't sick and coughing. The young boy slept soundly through the night, unconsciously curling further into the cocoon of warmth he and Leon provided.

The blond warrior lifted himself from the sheets, trying not to disturb Sora. He knew that the first tinniest movement, the first smallest sound would wake Leon, so he didn't bother to be too quiet. He moved slowly to the window, gazing out over Radiant Gardens, his arms crossed over his bare chest. Moments passed before he heard the gentle creaking of springs behind him. He hid his smile as warm arms slid around his middle, pulling him back into a strong and very warm chest.

"Good morning, lover." Rumbled Leon, his voice still thick with sleep. Cloud chuckled softly as he lifted a hand to curl through his lover's wild, sleep tousled locks, giving them a soft tug. He was rewarded with a small sound of encouragement from Leon.

"Good morning yourself, Leon. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm. I missed the times when we would all share a bed. It's an odd sort of comfort." Leon settled his chin upon Cloud's shoulder; "Do you ever regret…?"

Cloud shook his head almost immediately, "Never. You're mine, and I'm yours…Sora was someone who needed us, our love, our embrace. He didn't need to _belong_ to us."

"Belong?" Leon lifted a brow and turned his head towards his lover.

Cloud shook his head and gave a tiny smile. His lover was sometimes a little slow. "When we were all together, sex was never an issue. It was the contact… The kissing, the touching… He didn't need to belong to us. He just needed to _be_ with us in that moment in time."

Leon made a noise of understanding as he laid a soft kiss to Cloud's neck, making the blond man shiver softly, leaning heavier into the embrace that he was so willingly placed in. Gentle kisses turned to soft bites, drawing small sounds from Cloud's throat, and devious chuckles from Leon. Tanned, calloused hands slid down Cloud's pale waist, fingers gracing over prominent hipbones with feather light touches. Cloud made a sound of encouragement as Leon's hands slid down to his clothed thighs, applying just enough pressure for his lover to feel his finger tips. Cloud let his head roll back onto his lover's shoulder, giving a lazy smile as Leon slid the palm of his hand over Cloud's growing arousal.

A small cough from the bed broke them from their teasing. Cloud turned to the bed, still in Leon's loose embrace, and gave Sora a smile that he never wasted on anyone else but Leon. This smile fell as Sora let out a blood-curdling scream.

-!Sora!-

I was warm. Beneath bed sheets and bodies… I thought I was dreaming. There was an arm around my waist, and I pulled it closer to me like a blanket, cuddling around that wonderful warmth that only Riku could give. But something was wrong; something was off about this. Sunlight hit my eyes, and the body behind me moved slightly, the arm uncurling around my waist, the presence leaving the bed.

Bed? I knew I had fallen asleep on the beach, and so did Riku…It was storming… And I saw a shooting star.

I remembered my wish… And I opened my eyes, too shocked at my surroundings to say anything. I knew this place! It was Leon and Cloud's home, and I had been here many times before. But how did I get here?

My wish? It couldn't have come true, could it? I turned my head and coughed lightly to clear my dry throat. I saw that smile, the smile that made my heart jump into my throat at one time… And I screamed.

I scrambled back, falling off the bed and wedging myself between the bed and the wall, looking up in horror as Cloud and Leon moved to me. Leon sat on the edge of the bed as Cloud moved closer to me. He extended his hand, and all I could do was whimper, closing my eyes. I pulled my legs to my chest, burying my face in my knees.

"Sora? Are you alright, kiddo?"

"Riku…Where's Riku…?" My voice was soft and muffled, and I wasn't sure if Cloud had heard me, so I lifted my head up slightly, watching him with disbelieving eyes.

"He's at Merlin's…Sephiroth found him… He's all right, Sora." His fingers brushed my cheek gently. I didn't know I was crying.

"Promise?"

It was Leon, who answered me. "We promise. Now come out here, we haven't seen you in a while. We missed you."

That made me give a small smile as I took Cloud's hand and allowed myself to be pulled onto the bed. Neither of them made a move to touch me. Both of their faces were unreadable as they sat patiently, waiting. They were waiting for me, I think. I glanced to Leon…And then Cloud… And it struck me. I was _here_ and I wasn't dreaming. I felt myself grin as I launched myself at them, one arm going around either one of their necks, hugging them as tightly as I could.

"I missed you guys!"

It was Leon who laughed in my ear. "We missed you, too. Cloud was beside himself with worry."

"Really?"

I felt Cloud tense slightly and pull away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Shut up, Leon." A blush had found its self across his face, and as I pulled away from Leon, I pinched the blonde's pale cheek.

"Aww, you're blushing!"

"I am not," he said moodily, returning the pinch. I gave a yelp and rubbed my cheek.

"That hurt…" I narrowed my eyes at them both, playfully before I grinned again, crossing my legs beneath me, "So…How have you been?" I was a bad conversation starter, but it worked, since Cloud responded.

"Same as always… Did you ever find Riku, Sora?"

I couldn't stop the blush that spilled onto my cheeks, so I looked down and found that my hands suddenly became very interesting. But, after a moment, I told them everything. About Kairi, about Riku… everything. I was a little embarrassed, since I told them _every_ detail. They listened to me without saying a word, only nodding every so often, their faces unreadable and passive. I knew I could always come to them with any problems I had. I trusted them not to judge me, and they never did. I loved both of them in my own way for that. I lifted my eyes slightly and I felt myself frown at the thought that flashed through my mind.

"Before I woke up here… I saw a shooting star. And I made a wish…"

"We saw a shooting star, as well…" I saw Leon lift his brow, "What was your wish?"

"I wanted to see all of you again…I wanted Riku to see all of you."

Cloud nodded, his hand coming to his chin in thought, "There _was_ a shift in the storm's energy. I don't believe in such nonsense as shooting stars and wishes, but that would explain a lot…I suppose." He shook his head, as if dismissing the thought. "I saw you fall. I didn't know it was you, at first… We found you and brought you back here. Aeris came here last night and told us Sephiroth had found Riku. Do you want to go see him? Maybe this will make more sense…"

The way he spoke…It sounded as if he were talking to a child; the same way he spoke to me when I was here last time. I almost felt offended, but I brushed it away without another thought as I nodded my head vigorously.

"Of course I do! I hope he's all right…" I frowned again as I crawled by Leon and off the bed, curling my arms across my stomach. I noticed I was still shirtless, and it was still raining outside, "Um… I need…clothes. Or at least a shirt."

I guess it was funny, because Leon made a small noise of amusement as he stood and moved to the shared dresser. It didn't even take him a second to find one of his classic white shirts. I peeked over his shoulder and blinked. "Do you have enough white shirts, Leon?"

He grunted at me and threw it at my face. "White stains."

"Black doesn't!" I announced cheerfully as I pulled the shirt over my head.

"I don't want to look dead, Sora. Just angry."

At this, Cloud rolled his eyes and slid from the bed, moving towards us and reaching his hand to open a different drawer. He extracted a pleated zip up vest… I wondered if they owned any other clothes.

"Blue doesn't stain, either." I said lightly, poking Leon in his side.

"Cloud looks better in blue than I do… And don't poke me."

"If you say so…At least you don't squeak when you're poked."

He lifted a brow at this and rolled his eyes as he pulled the shirt over his head, before he grabbed his leather pants and his jacket. As they both dressed, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Would Riku be angry with me? I really hoped not… It took a moment for them to finish getting dressed, and then we headed out the door to Merlin's.

"I miss him…" I said softly, casting my eyes down as he stepped through the door. A comforting hand settled onto my shoulder before I was pulled into a loose embrace. I smiled softly up at Leon, who placed a kiss on my forehead,

"I know you miss him… You'll see him soon." He said.

I nodded as I pulled away, but I kept my arm around his waist. I wished it were Riku. Riku who was holding me, Riku who I was leaning up against. Cloud was lagging a little behind, and I reached my hand back to waggle my fingers at him, "Slowpoke!"

Cloud gave a sigh as his fingers curled over the back of my hand. I was happy. I love these people so much… I would die for them, and I would kill for them.

But I loved Riku so much more… I missed him.

-!-

Aie! This was…Muahaha, BAD! But meh, at least I got it. Chapter four is going to be GREAT! I already have it done! It's begging to be posted…but I need reviews first! 20 reviews and I'll post. Fair enough?

Ookami: No.

Shut up. Read and reviews my lovelies!


	4. It Can't Be

I told you had this chapter done. Anyway, enjoy.

Oh yes… There will be angst.

-!-

"Wishes"

'It Can't Be…"

-!-

I awoke to hands threading through my hair again… if this was going to be the norm, I think I was going to wake up pissed every time I passed out. I hated passing out, and I hated waking up pissed.

Right now it was a lose-lose situation. I opened my eyes to see green cats eyes staring down at me. Sephiroth's face was unreadable as I lifted my hand and knocked his away from my hair, sitting up quickly. I was still shirtless, but I really didn't care. All I cared about was my head swimming. I lifted a hand to cover my eyes as I moved away from Sephiroth. I was back on the floor, and my back hurt. I gave a soft growl, sneering at the silver-haired man… Which only made my lower lip hurt even more.

"Back up, psycho. I don't want to lose my lip."

Laughter and a motion from Sephiroth, "I was thinking of something a little lower. And I wasn't going to use my teeth."

Before I could stop it, my cheeks grew warm with a blush and I cursed loudly. I seemed to still be at Merlin's, and Cid and Aerith were still here, so at least I wasn't alone with Sephiroth. I think I would have run screaming if I was. I turned my back to the other man, pulling my legs up to my bare chest and settling my chin atop my knees. It was a position I'd seen Sora use a lot, and I guess it was rubbing off on me.

The thought made me frown. I wanted to see Sora… But I had no idea how to navigate this town. With my luck, I'd end up hopelessly lost and cornered by strange men…Or Sephiroth. I think the strange men would be the lesser of the two evils. I lost myself in my thoughts of Sora and the normal life we had not six hours ago. Yes, I still became so submerged in my thoughts that I didn't notice anything around me. It was dangerous and made me vulnerable…But thinking of him alive, warm and safe was the only thing I could to do so I wouldn't cry.

A smooth rustle of cloth, the sound of hair sliding against leather distracted me, and the strong arms that wound themselves around my bare shoulders made me jump out of my skin. The smooth voice, near my ear, made me shiver, "What are you thinking about, little one?"

"Stabbing you in the eye!" I snapped back as I jerked myself free of the offending arms. I was tired of this. Tired of this man trying to molest me, tired of being confused, tired of being here, by myself…

I was tired of it all. I would have welcomed a herd of rampaging Heartless right about now. I stood slowly, using the wall as my support. After I knew I wouldn't fall over, I shook my head lightly. My vision didn't swim. Great! Things were starting to look up.

"Why do you deny yourself simple pleasure?" Questioned Sephiroth as I worked the kinks out of my back, my shoulders and my arms. I felt his eyes on me the entire time, but I didn't acknowledge them as I turned around.

"Because it's disloyal to my _lover._ You should get one. They're really great, and stop you from trying to molest seventeen year old boys." I shot back evenly, as I leaned down, reaching for my toes. Just a few simple stretches had already made me feel better. All I needed was a nice hot shower and I would be good to go.

"But I already have my eyes upon my lover, little one. He's standing right in front of me, flaunting that delicious body."

I made a face as I straightened my self and leaned to one side, one leg bent and the other straight out to my side. I leaned on my bent leg, my fingertips out in front in case I fell forward, "You have no morals. Doesn't it bother you that I'm young enough to be your son?"

I watched him give a graceful shrug, "Age has never stopped me before. Ask Cloud. He was sixteen when I first took him."

I could help but laugh as I shifted to stretch my other leg, giving a few easy bounces to further stretch my muscles, "You're impossible." I said finally, as I fell back onto my ass unceremoniously, curling one foot into my self, and almost laying down on my right leg.

"Perhaps… You are very flexible, little one."

"So good of you to notice, and I'm not little." I said without looking up. After a count to ten, I shifted to the other leg.

"Yes, you are. And so beautiful."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I said as I stood, stretching my arms over my head. I already felt better. Without another word, I walked away from Sephiroth, rolling my neck slightly. Aerith was sitting at the room's only table, reading a thick leather bound book. If our conversation disturbed her, it didn't show. I cleared my throat softly, and she looked up to me, smiling,

"Yes?"

"Can I take a shower?"

She nodded, "I was wondering when you would ask that! Of course you can, Riku. It's in the back, through that door." She motioned with her hands, "Hard to miss. Your lip is healing up nicely."

I nodded, "Thanks, for everything." And I made my way to the shower, anticipating it more than I had even anticipated anything in my life.

The room was small with a toilet on one side, and a shower stall on the other. A small sink and mirror completed it. I wasted no time in stripping. I was only wearing pants, so it didn't take long. Besides, I was very casual about my nudity, and wandering around shirtless hardly had fazed me. Maybe that's why Sephiroth had been staring so intently at me. Yea… That's why. _Riiight._

I turned the water on and stepped under the spray with a sigh of relief, a small moan trailing out of my lips as I braced my arms on the shower wall, dipping my head down to let the water run over my hair, the water heavy strands looking gray.

"Oh, this is bliss… Utter _bliss_." I said to myself as I pushed away from the wall to wash my hair. When I moved my arms up, the skin between my shoulders felt tight, and I smiled fondly at the memento of one of the best nights of my life. I never let Sora trim his nails after that, but since then, he'd been really careful. It made me want to pout, but the scars I had now from his greedy fingers were enough to keep me smiling when I thought about them. I was surprised Sephiroth didn't mention them… but, then again, I was facing him most of the time. They were fading now, pale pink and shiny across my milky skin in an intricate crisscross patterns.

I gave a small purr as I reached my hand to my back to wash between my shoulder blades, where the scars were. They were sensitive to the touch, and I shivered softly when I touched them. I turned my back to the shower curtain after I rinsed my hair, just soaking in the heat and washing the grim from my body. I was consumed in my mind, that I didn't hear the door open, or the shower curtain slid back. All I felt was the cool air, and I froze.

"Interesting scars you carry, little one."

I think it took all of my will power not to scream and try to hit Sephiroth. I knew how_ that_ would turn out. I bet I wouldn't have a tongue next time. Instead of screaming, I gave a low hiss, as I spun, water flying from my hair, which hung limply, sticking to my face. I clenched my fist at my sides, and Sephiroth didn't even seem to care that I was on the verge of homicide. He just watched me with hungry eyes and took a step forward. I stepped back and bumped into the wall.

"Ahh, my little one is not so… little."

Fuck. I didn't have anywhere to go. I was cornered, and I hated to be cornered. Maybe I could…stall him or something, "Where's Aerith?"

"She went to the store." He replied causally, as if he _wasn't_ backing a naked boy into the shower.

"Where's Cid?" I hoped my voice didn't sound as panicked as I felt.

"Asleep." He said softly as he stepped into the shower. The sound of water hitting leather and feathers made me shiver without really wanting to. Slowly, he was growing damp, his hair hanging heavily, sticking to his back and the sides of his face. He looked like some giant, winged predator, with those eyes, and that giant black wing… I heard a noise rise in my throat, and it seemed to excite the silver haired man as his hands came up to rest on either side of my head, "Relent your hard won control, Riku… Succumb to me…" His lips drew closer to mine, "Let me fulfill those dark little fantasies…" His lips brushed mine and I stopped breathing, the fear threatening to over take me, "Let me… Save you… from… Yourself…"

And he kissed me. His lips were so soft… But this was the second time he had touched me in as many days. I don't know what I would have done, if the situation had been different. But it wasn't different so I bit his lower lip. Hard. I didn't even take the time to hear his wounded cry. I bolted out the door, taking enough time to grab my pants. I stumbled as I ran, trying to pull them on. Thank god for draw strings. Beads of water were falling form my hair and clinging to my chest as I burst out of the door, panting heavily.

"Succumb! It will be less painful if you do." Sephiroth said, his voice loud but eerily calm.

"Fuck _you_! Go to hell!" I slammed the door shut behind me, and wasted no time in walking as fast I could away from that house, and that goddamn man. The nerve! The utter audacity! I seethed to myself as I took the first corner I came around. Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was the gods playing cruel, evil tricks on my already tormented soul…

Because there he was; Sora… _My_ Sora, being held around the waist by another man…No, _two_ other men! I was beside myself, not with anger...but with grief… How…how could he? He said…

I wonder if I made a noise, because those blue eyes I used to love so much darted upwards, and he smiled brightly…but that smile faded when he saw the raw look in my eye, across my face. I wore my hurt like a blanket. I shook my head and turned my face away from him.

"Riku! Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

I gave a dry, humorless laugh that sounded, even to my own ears, like broken glass, and I knew my words cut like blades, "That's what they all say, Sora. That's what they always say."

And I walked away from him, without looking back. Right now… I would do anything to rid myself of this horrible weight that had settled on my chest.

Sephiroth wasn't looking so bad when I walked back into the house with eyes vacant and glazed. I saw Sephiroth, concern etched across his features, looking sultry and shirtless, but I wasn't really seeing him… I was seeing a twisted sort of comfort. He stood from his spot at the table and moved towards me, cautiously. He had stripped himself of his leather coat; it was lying carelessly across the table. His fingers reached out as he closed the gap between us…

When he was within touching distance, I fell into his arms, and wept.

-!-

Yay, angst! I was originally going to put this in chapter three, but I decided to make it a chapter all on it's own. It seemed to fit better that way. Anyway, enjoy the angst!

Ookami: I cannot believe I consented to this.

Believe it, buddy. –pats his Riku muse fondly- He loves me. I hope you enjoyed this! Review my lovelies! I have chapter five in the making. And I'll post it when I feel I need too…

-!Phoenix!-


	5. Relent

This chapter turned out short and really angsty. Oh, yea, there's some bashing of a cute character, so don't sayI didn't warn you. There is also some slight mention of FFVII's Zack. I love Zack, and it fit.I've been struggling a little, to write lately. But I have the idea of the story, I just don't know how to write. Hope you understand the wait, after this chapter is posted. Six may not be along for awhile..it depends on how I feel. Anyway..On with it!

-!-

"Wishes"

'Relent'

-!-

Riku let the silent tremors rack his body, pouring his soul out to the man who wanted him so badly. Sephiroth should have been feeling victorious, but he was not. He frowned softly as he stroked the still damp silver locks of Riku's hair, smoothing it away from his forehead as his other hand rubbed absently down his back. He murmured soft sounds of comfort, and bits of endearment as he led the boy to the rooms only bed. Sephiroth made a noise at Cid, who was snoring loudly in the bed.

"Move." He said lowly, kicking the bedpost. Cid startled and groaned as he lifted himself up, and rubbed the back of his head,

"Fucking crazy man. I'm goin' to the castle." He announced, his voice gruff from sleep, and he made his way out the door.

Sephiroth was glad that Cid was so willing to listen to him. It didn't have to do with the fact that he was a homicidal maniac, no! Of course not. Sephiroth was simply respected.

Gently, he set the boy onto the bed, kneeling beside it and brushing his fingertips across his forehead. Riku's eyes fluttered open, and Sephiroth winced at how lifeless they looked… his soul must have been torn away the moment he saw, whatever it was he saw.

"Seph…" Riku said softly, lifting his hand to cover Sephiroth's that rested upon his cheek, "Save me…From myself… Please."

"I will save you from yourself, my little one, and all who wish to harm you." The older man said, an odd fierceness in his words that was almost comforting, and made Riku give a light smile.

Sephiroth acted the way Riku had when he was with Sora. Protective, caring, soft… And still a little crazy. Sephiroth was calmer, cooler, and ready to kill. Riku was ready to kill, but he was impossibly erratic at times. The silver haired man saw no reason to continue to chase Riku. He had him… he was his, as far as Sephiroth was concerned.

Silken lips pressed to Riku's forehead as the boy drifted off into a light, feverish sleep. Sephiroth worried for his little one… And the knock at the door confirmed his fears.

Standing with that fluid grace that all Soldier's seemed to posses, he moved to the door, and opened it, an evil smile curling across his lips. He stepped outside, and closed the door softly behind him, ice green eyes taking in the forms of the three before him. Sora seemed to look sick, and Leon and Cloud looked ready to kill.

'Where is he!" Sora yelled, confusion and eagerness lacing his words together.

"He does not want to see you." Replied the ex-General with ease.

"Bullshit!" Sora screamed, taking a step closer, staring up into those eyes defiantly, "He's my lover! I have to explain! You don't under stand… Riku isn't the most stable of people! I have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

Sephiroth gave a low chuckle, "I understand… Better than you do, I think. He will not be hurting himself, because I am here to protect him."

"Just like you protected Zack?" This from Cloud, who had been silent until now. Blue eyes bore into green as Sephiroth visible angered, his face thinning with rage, eyes narrowing to near slits.

"That… Was _not_ my fault." Seethed the ex-General, his fingers clenching at his sides.

"Right. Whatever you say. You'll lie to yourself to keep yourself sane, won't you, Sephiroth? You'll just keep lying, and lying and spinning a little fantasy land until you die. Is that it? Or you too scared to face reality?" Cloud's arms were crossed over his chest, and Leon looked as if he was going to faint. It wasn't wise to egg on the most powerful man they had ever encountered.

Though power had nothing to do with the blur that suddenly connected with Cloud's jaw, sending him flying backwards, blood spraying in an arc from his mouth. A look passed over Sephiroth's face, and the calm demeanor was back as he drew his fist back and shook his hand out, fixing Leon with a look. The brunette gave a growl, and rushed to his lover's side. Cloud must have been seeing stars.

"I want...I want to see him…Please!" Sora begged, tears rolling down his cheeks like rain as he clung to the taller man's forearms, fingers and nails digging into pale flesh. His legs gave out, and Sephiroth was left supporting the lithe frame of Sora. One hand lifted to cup Sora's chin, and the silver haired man bestowed a gentle kiss to Sora's forehead, giving a soft smile,

"If you love something, let it go. Set it free, and perhaps it will come back to you."

"But I don't want to set him free!" Sora shook his head, and the tears flew, and more followed in their path. Sephiroth thought the young boy looked like a sobbing angel, begging for a mortal life... An odd description and it made Sephiroth smile further.

"But you have already set him free, and the canary have flown into my arms, begging for me to save him."

Sora jerked away from Sephiroth as if he were on fire, his fingers taking to digging into his own flesh, "That isn't possible! He loves me! He said he loved me!"

Sephiroth gave an idle shrug, "Ask him yourself, when he wakes, though I doubt he will want you to come near him." A nasty smile settled onto his perfect lips as he leaned down to Sora's ear, "Do you like the sounds Cloud makes? He can be very vocal… I never saw Leon as the type to share… You're a little whore, Sora. Relent, and step away."

"You bastard!" Cried Sora as he made to charge at the man. Leon watched in horror as Sephiroth swung his arm, back-handing Sora into a blissful unconscious state.

"I will take my leave. My little one needs me." And he turned, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Son of a bitch…" Leon cursed as he pulled Sora's head into his lap, stroking his hair gently. His lover was still laying in a daze, but he was beginning to come to. Cloud sat up, and frowned upon seeing Sora.

"Poor kid… This must be hard on him…What the hell is Sephiroth thinking?" Leon growled out. Wiping away a bit of blood from Sora's lip.

Cloud simply sighed, a hand lifting to touch at his eyes, "What Sephiroth has always thought. What he wants, he gets…. And once it leaves, or is used up, he goes in search of something else that he wants. That man is spoiled. He always has been. He's an idol, an almost god, and he has one hell of a right hook." Cloud rubbed his cheek gingerly, glad to know that it was almost healed. Just light bruising was blossoming across his skin, but at least his jaw wasn't broken.

"Cloud…" Leon began, wondering how he should word his next few thoughts, "I know you knew Sephiroth from a long time ago… but how?"

Cloud's face showed nothing, just the beginnings of anger, as he stood, "It's nothing. Let's go. I'll call Aerith later."

Leon frowned and looked down at the unconscious boy in his lap. Cloud obviously didn't feel like talking, so Leon let it go. Leon had a lot of things he had never told Cloud, either… So he really couldn't blame him. Leon stood, and lifted Sora in his arms, following his lovers stiff form all the way back to their house.

The turn of events were so drastic... Was there hope for a happy ending?

Of course. They would all just have to work for it.

-!-

It's short, I know. Hate me, love me…

Ookami: This is going to be a god damnsoap opera!

But a sexy soap opera. Ah yes… To OmniStrife: You are my new muse! She's helped me with a lot of my ideas, as well as beta'ing my mindless dribble! Yay for Betas! I love her to death! i think I'd stop writing without her...

Now, I promise there will be a happy ending. And I think this is going to be about… Hmm…13 to 14 chapters. But we saw what happened to A Week to Love you when I said THAT was going to be seven chapters… We'll have to wait and see! Hope you enjoyed it!

-!Phoenix!-


	6. Nobody's Home

Eep! Sorry for the long wait! I went to Ozzfest, and even though I can't keep my head upright, I still posted a chapter for you all! Be happy!

But, really. I am very sorry about that long wait. I have a feeling, that in a few chapters, things will pick up. I just need to be pelted with The Fruit of Inspiration.

Warnings: Not many in this chapter. Mentions of past rape and a lot of cursing. Seph strikes me as really psychotic in this chapter. Is it just me, or do you all see that, too?

Anyway, enjoy chapter six of Wishes: 'Nobody's Home' !

-!-

'Wishes'

'Nobody's Home'

-!-

I awoke slowly, as if I were coming from a dream, reality becoming more apparent as I began to move and open my eyes. My throat was dry, and my head was throbbing. I felt as though I been crying…

Then it came back to me in tiny bits and pieces. Sora…he…

My throat felt tight and I would be damned if I would shed one fucking tear. He got all the tears he was going to get out of me.

I couldn't believe it; I refused to believe it… But I had to believe it… It was the only explanation as to why Sephiroth was sitting beside my bed, eyes closed, hands folded in his lap. He was still shirtless, and that made my stomach turn as I rolled over to face the wall.

He had tried to molest me…he had tried to touch me, and I ran from his greedy arms into the arms of a depression greater than any other I had ever known. I felt so hollow, so empty…

But I also felt whole. It was odd. I was complete with this inching doubt, this terrible loneliness; that inky blackness that threatened to take over my soul. I gave a grim smile at the wall, pulling the blankets tighter to my chin.

The darkness didn't seem so bad now. I would welcome it, I think, if it came at me. I would go to it if it beckoned me. If I felt that tug on my heart, I think I would run to it…

Just like I would run to Sora if he said 'Hey, let's go.'

More tears stung at my eyes and I let myself sob. I let myself cry, because I had lost something so great and wonderful. I had lost my light, my balance… The one person that made me complete. Without Sora, I felt like a shell, devoid of everything, He was meant to fill those empty, black, throbbingspaces.

I missed him… And it was my fault… It was my entire fault. My fingers fisted into the blankets, my knuckles turned white and I fought to rip the thin material apart, to shred it to match the state of my heart. The cloth began to give, and a hand settled atop my own.

"Stop." His voice was cold, but his face was concerned. I winced softly and shied away from him. Sephiroth lifted a brow and rolled me onto my back, settling his hand on my cheek, "Don't be frightened. I chased them away for you."

"Fuck you." I growled, my eyes narrowing.

I guess I should have expected it. His face remained impassive as he struck me across the cheek, like you would hit a dog when it didn't listen. "That is not what you say."

"What the fuck am I supposed to say? Thanks for crushing my hope? Thanks for keeping away from the only person I feel safe with in this strange place?"

A smile curled his lips, and I felt my stomach twitch uncomfortably at that predatory gleam in his eye. He leaned down slowly, the hand still on my cheek and his lips brushed mine softly, "Thank me for keeping you safe, my little one…"

"I am not your little one." I growled, biting his lip harshly. He slapped me again and my vision exploded into stars. I was helpless, I was weak…

This wasn't me. This wasn't who I was. I had to get away…I had to run… I had to apologize to Sora for my outburst.

Fuck my pride, and fuck my stubborn way of thinking. I loved Sora more than this doubt, more than this hollow empty shell. I loved him more than myinching blackness, and my want, my need to get even. I loved him more than I loved to kill what I hated.

But did I deserve him? Did I even deserve his purity? I had shown to myself that I was tainted by my selfish lust, my selfish need to be comforted and held by a stranger. I already knew that I was tainted by the dark, but I had pushed that aside when we had first fallen in love.

Now I wasn't so sure that I should have. More of me was tainted by the dark than just my heart. I let the darkness into to an even more secret place than my heart. The Dark, it comes in many forms. And one form that wanted me was the man that had twisted my thinking in the first place.

Ansem. The name, even in my mind, still made me shiver with feelings I had tried so hard to brush away, to crush back into my subconscious. He had used me as his puppet, his toy to do with as he wished.

And the worst part? I let him. I let him do everything and anything to me because he was my savior. He was the one that would help me, heal me... Bring me back together again.

I never told Sora… hell, I never told anyone. I was tainted. It wasn't something I wanted to shout to the world, you know? I never thought much of it while it was happening… I welcomed it, embraced it.

But now that I look back, I know I was being manipulated. But I was still a kid… I accepted everything that was thrown at me, and I never really tried to think for myself.

I wish I had been stronger willed then… I wish I was stronger willed now.

Hell, I wish I could move without being hit again. Sephiroth was still leaning over me, touching my cheek softly with his knuckles. The cheek he had hit still stung slightly under his touch, but it was bearable. I wouldn't even try to shove him away. I really didn't want to get hit again.

"What are you thinking?"

I glared at him, "Thinking how I can get you to leave me the fuck alone."

He laughed and I shuddered lightly under his touch. "Oh, but you don't want that, do you?"

"Yes, actually. I really, _really_ do." I sneered, turned my head away from his as he tried to bring his lips down on mine again. Instead, he touched his lips across my cheek, and I heard the faintest growl slid from his throat. Where the hell was Aerith when I really needed rescuing?

"You lie, my little one…" He said softly, his lips next to my ear. I felt myself freeze every muscle tensing until I was rigid with…Fear? Anger? Lust?

No, it wasn't lust. This creeping cold feeling that had settled into my guy was not lust…or anger. Hell, it wasn't fear. It was a terrible realization. I knew what was going to happen next if he kept going, kept moving at a lovers pace down my throat, across my shoulders.

I heard myself whimper softly as he nipped at my throat. I felt myself shiver as his hand moved to flutter to my stomach, splaying gently over my abdomen. He was controlling me, tearing into my subconscious until it was filled with nothing but cat green eyes, and silver tresses.

Why wasn't I trying to get away? Why wasn't I struggling, running? Heading for the goddamn hills?

I wasn't, because I couldn't. It took all of my will power not to cry out in pain as his mouth found my nipple, his teeth grating along the edge of my areola. I drew my lip under my teeth and bit down to stifle a whimper and I think he thought it I was spurring him on, because he chuckled darkly as he licked a little above my navel.

What was wrong, why wasn't I fucking running! I should have been on the edge of town by now, finding a small hole to hid in until he gave up looking for me…

Scratch that. I should have had Sora tucked under my arm, and we would be in my bed, on our island enjoy another blissful day.

My mind was still spinning, still trying to pick apart the improbabilities of ending up so far away from home. My mind reeled, and my anger flared, pushing back all the fear and the knowing feeling as I felt deft fingers slid into the waist line of my jeans, tugging them down inch by inch.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked tersely, my lips pulled into a thin, tight line.

"Why, I'm going to fuck you, my little one." He didn't even roll his eyes up to me as he touched the hollow of my hip with his tongue. I clenched my teeth, glaring daggers at the back of his head. I sat up slowly, my hand tracing down my body, fingers fluttering along his cheek until I nestled my hand into his hair. He leaned into my touch and gave a small sound of pleasure, and it made my lips pull back into a sneer.

With a twist of my hand, I had a handful of his hair, and I rose his head up level with mine, snapping off into his face; "Fuck is such an unromantic word."

He roared at me, trying to tear his head away from my grasp. I had minutes, no, seconds to decide what I did next. I drew back my left hand, balled up my fist and hit him as hard as I could in the jaw, turning my chest with it. I heard his teeth click together, and as I rolled from underneath him, I thought that it was a nice sound.

My fists were balled at my side and I was breathing hard. If I had something sharp, I would have stabbed the pretty bastard right in the throat. Sephiroth frightened me, and it wasn't until that moment, as I saw him sitting perfectly still that I realized how _much_ her frightened me.

He was motionless, breathless. If his heart beat, if his muscled tensed, I never saw it. One hand touched his jaw and his other lay limply in his leather-clad lap. I took a step backwards, and I was ready to run, ready to bolt. I regretted what I did as much as I enjoyed doing it. It felt good to land a hit on my would-be rapist… But that feeling of self-fulfillment slowly shattered as his head turned slowly towards me.

His hair was matted on one side of his head where I had held so tightly, and the other side was untouched. My breath caught in my throat as I saw a single emerald eye, all ablaze with perfectly contained fury. I think I would have died on the spot if I had seen both pinpricks of black staring straight into my soul, unraveling me with not-so-hidden promises of pain and agony. I swallowed hard, and tried not to let the fear show on my face. I don't think I was doing a very good job.

I felt like a rabbit, trying to hide out in the open. If I stood still enough, the monster would pass me by, and I would live another day.

At this rate, I didn't think I was going to live another second.

I took another step back, hoping the door was behind me. I put a hand out to feel around the wall behind me, and a dark chuckle sounded from Sephiroth that made my blood freeze, my skin crawl.

"Why did you do that, Riku." He breathed, icy humor lacing his words together.

It sounded like a statement, not a question, so I didn't answer him. I just held my jaw tighter, readying myself for the onslaught that I knew was coming.

"Answer me." That tone held authority. It was a voice that made people bow to him, respect him and fear him all in the same breath. It made me wonder who the hell this guy thought he was. He reminded me of a tough-as-nails general for some hotshot army. It wasn't his command that made me answer. It was the 'die or speak' look in his eyes.

"You piss me off." Was the first thing out of my mouth, and I bit my tongue the moment I said it.

"I make a lot of people angry, Riku. But they _never_ hit me… Especially if I grace them with my affections."

"Affections? You've got a funny way of showing your 'affections', asshole. You were going to fucking rape me." I said vehemently, crossing my arms over my chest and shifting my stance.

Sephiroth laughed again and I didn't shiver this time. Instead, I glared at him, baring my teeth in a snarl as he turned all of his attention towards me. His fingers lifted to smooth at his hair, flicking it behind his shoulder. He made the normally feminine gesture lookutterly masculine. A small smile curled his lips as he tilted his head to one side, as if studying me,

"I do not rape the willing." He stated casually. I scoffed.

"Bullshit. I was not willing. Not even the slightest! Unlike you, I have a lover to go back to."

That chuckle again. I swear that if he chuckled again I was going to… glare at him some more.

"Do you think your lover will want you?"

"Of course he will." I said arrogantly, lifting my chin and turning my head away from him, "He loves me."

"Ahh, but_does_ he love you? You saw him with not one, but _two_ other men. I think he has moved back to his old lovers."

I felt doubt, and my arrogant, snide demeanor fell just slightly as I dropped my head to look at my feet, "How do you know…" I mumbled out softly. I heard the crinkle of leather as Sephiroth moved closer to me. I saw his feet come into my vision ad he moved his hand to cup my chin, but I was having none of that. It didn't matter how doubtful I felt about Sora; I was not letting him touch me again. My arms came unfolded, on their own accord it seemed, and the back of my hand connected with his wrist and I heard him hiss slightly.

I seemed to have hit a weak point. I had two seconds to look up and smirk at the silver haired man before he made a dive for me.

This was going to be one of the most savage beatings of my life. I braced myself for it, bringing one arm up to protect my face as my back hit the floor with an aching thud. The first blow took me across the neck and I couldn't breathe. I began to choke, and my arm fell away from my face, and that's when the skull shattering blows came.

Closed fists connected with the side of my face, knuckles digging into my temple untilI thought I was going to pass out. My vision began to grow blurry and as his fist came in contact with my jaw, and tasted blood. He had busted my lip open, and he wasn't stopping anytime soon.

He was quick, and allI could do was lie there and not scream out for mercy.

It seeme dlike the beating when on for hours, but really, it only last a few moments. It wasn't long before fists turned to open handed slaps, and the open handed slaps faded into just a light caressing of fingertips across my bruised cheeks and my bleeding lip. I hadn't made a sound, and for that, I was proud of myself. I glared defiantly at the man who started intently down at him, his hands now braced beside my shoulders, his thighs pressing tightly to my sides.

If Sephiroth were anyone else, I think I would be turned on.

There was a look in his face that I hadn't really seen before, and I didn't know he was capable of showing such emotion. He looked pleased and astonished, all in the same breath. In the short time I had been here, I felt as though I had seen every expression that Sephiroth had. Anger and a blankness that made me wonder if anyone was home.

But someone was home in that twisted little skull of his. And that someone wanted me. I struggled as I watched his face lower towards mine, his tongue darting out to trace along the line of blood that had spilled from my lip and onto my chin. I tried to roll my face away from him, but to no avail. His hand moved to cup my face, finger tightening on my jaw line.

He made me meet his eyes. His empty, crazy, lust filled eyes. And I knew he wouldn't care how I reacted, and he didn't care how much I struggled.

Nobody was home. Here, or in Sephiroth's head.

Nobody was fucking home, and I was in deep shit.

-!-

You all should love me, I got the next chapter out. Woot for randomness!

I'll tell you now… No, Riku is not going to be raped… before anyone asks! I would never do that to my Riku... In the present. Only Sora can rape him.

Okay, so...Chapter six is up…um…more chapters to come! Woot! Next chapter will have a sad Sora. GO SAD SORA!

Ookami: Sadist.

Bastard.

Ookami: Queen Fagboy.

Cannibal Wolf.

Ookami: … Touché.

-!Phoenix!-


	7. Nightmares

Sorry for the delay! I couldn't figure out what the hell to write for the life of me… And then I figured 'What the hell, let's wing it!' … And I came up with this… The dream frightens me, just a little, but I like how it turned out. I'm writing a dream for Riku in 'Wonderwall'… And it's creepy, too.

I have a thing for dreams now, I guess! –grins- Well, thanks for waiting for so long, and I love all of your for taking the time to read my crap! Oh yea, please excuse any typos. My beta is out.

-!-

'Wishes'

Chapter Seven

'Nightmares'

-!-

Cloud hated any and all silver haired men. This was a given as he opened the door to his and Leon's home, stepping to the side so his lover could carry his burden easier.

Cloud frowned as Leon hung his head, looking down to Sora with remorse and anger, but that anger was not directed at the boy in his arms.

"You don't hit a sixteen year old boy." Leon sneered as he set Sora onto the bed, letting his gloved fingers flick through the cinnamon colored locks, "That's just …dishonorable."

Cloud gave a weary sigh, his fingers coming up to rub along his temples, eyes closed as if he were in pain, "Sephiroth would kill a baby if it suited his purposes." He moved to sit in a high-backed chair, slumping artfully. His elbows rested upon the arms of the chair, and he grimaced as he tightened his jaw, "You don't understand him, Leon. And you never will… He… _He_ was the only one who knew how to calm Sephiroth, and now he's dead."

"He who?" Leon questioned lightly, eyes flicking up to watch Cloud, his fingers still flitting over the sleeping boy's bangs.

Cloud let his hands fall away from his face, a dull sound resounding through the quiet house as he drew in a sigh. He didn't want to talk about it, really. It hurt Cloud to think of his best friend in past tense. It tore at his soul that he wasn't able to tell his lover, too. He wanted to tell Leon, he really did… But he wasn't sure if he had the strength to do it.

"He… I don't want to talk about it, Leon." He said sullenly, turning his head away.

"I don't care. You're going to talk about it. Because I need to know. I'm tired of being kept in the dark, Cloud. I'm tired of being the last to know everything. I've known you for three years and I've slept with you for two. And I still know nothing about your past… Why?"

Cloud sighed, "I'm a private person."

Leon narrowed his eyes, his fingers falling away from Sora's hair as he fought to keep his voice at a normal level, "So am I, but I told you everything. You could at least return the favor."

What Leon has said was true. It had taken three years, but eventually the brunette had opened up, just a little. He still had his share of secrets, but then again, Cloud never asked. But right now, Leon was _demanding_ that Cloud let him in. He felt it was vital. Storm gray eyes narrowed venomously as he stood from the bed, taking the two steps to get to the chair Cloud rested in.

It was obvious that the blond was not going to do as he was asked, so Leon would use other methods.

The brunette started down at him, eyes narrowing dangerously. Cloud feared very few people. Tifa when she was bitching, Sephiroth when he was…Sephiroth… And Leon when he was like this.

Cloud knew that Leon would never hurt him in any way. But Leon still knew all the ways to make Cloud squirm. What Leon did next was completely unexpected.

The gunblader knelt down in front of the chair that Cloud sat in, his arms coming to rest around his waist. Those angry gray eyes never left his face, but they seemed to soften slightly as he set his cheek on Cloud's thigh.

The blonde was taken aback. Leon had other ways of showing his affection than this. This was new, and very strange for the stotic, cold man. "Leon?" Cloud questioned softly, a hand moving to rest lightly in the silken strands of chocolate.

"Don't tell me anything, or tell me everything." He started, his voice one continuous rhythm with no infliction. "I don't care. But I am tired of this. I'm tired of being left behind and in the dust. I let you help me deal with my problems, it's the least I can do for you."

"Leon…" Cloud said softly, frowning as he began to pet his lover softly. "Where to begin…" Against his better judgement, or so he thought, Cloud began to tell Leon everything. From Nibelheim to his best friends death. All of it. He added his and Sephiroth's past, and the psychosis he went through when he was trying to find himself again. Leon listened intently, never missing a word, nodding at the right parts, and laying a soothing hand on Cloud's thigh when it looked like the blond was going to choke on his sorrow.

While Cloud relived his past, and his horrors he would rather forget, Sora lived his own horrors, his own fears as he dreamed so silently, one would think he were dead.

-Dream, Sora's POV-

I was running as fast as my legs would carry me. It was black; everything around me. I couldn't see, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think about anything but running. I don't know if I was chasing something, or if I was running from something.

A flash of sliver caught my eyes and I felt a warm wetness trail down my cheeks. I paused in my running and lifted a hand to my face…

It was blood. Bright red against all the darkness that surrounded me, engulfed me, smothered me. I felt like I could die, that I could choke on these horrible feelings that settled itself inside my chest. Loneliness, despair, pain, pain and more desire as I slipped slowly through the black fire of the recesses of my broken and shattered mind.

The blood grew, falling down my face, and coating my hands in crimson. It pooled around my feet, crept over and into the blackness. It crawled up the walls and formed a small room made of red doors. The blackness furled beneath the panes of wood, tendrils reaching out to swat playfully at my ankles. When the blackness touched me, I felt cold, and then it faded away.

The dark crept deeper into the room and curled and furled like smoke, until it formed a chair before my very eyes. It was high backed, and as red as the room and its doors that stood around me, mocking me. I saw a glimpse of silver in the chair. Before I could draw breath, I was in front of the chair and I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

It was Riku. But he looked different… Ragged, haggard… Older than I knew he was. His head was bowed, and the light that came from nowhere glinted dully off his hair. It was dry and brittle, nothing like the hair I ran my fingers through before. Slowly, he lifted his head and his eyes were glazed in a film of white. They looked like fish eyes. His cheeks were sunken and his skin was sallow.

I swallowed and took a step back. This wasn't my Riku… This wasn't my Riku at all.

Thin lips opened showing jagged yellow teeth. His voice was like a rasp. Like broken, jagged glass that was cutting me to my core. I felt colder than when the darkness touched me. Like I had been dipped into a tub full of ice and bound.

"You did this…to me…"

I shook my head. "No! No!"

"Yess… You did this to me… You stole…what… I cherished… Destroyed what was forbidden… To have."

He was speaking in riddles; I was so confused. I shook my head again and felt more hot, sticky, bloody tears fall down my face. "No, Riku…No…"

His thin, bony hands reached for me, and I screamed. Long, loud and ragged, I screamed until I was sure I would pass out. His fingers touched my face, and he exploded in a welter of blood and flesh, coating me in my beloved's blood, my beloved's soul.

It all dissolved around me and I fell into a tormented and feverish sleep.

My Riku… Please, don't hate me…

-!-

I love dreams. They're so …fun… -coughs- Anyway, I hope you know what's going on!

Because I have no fucking clue.

Ookami: Do you ever.

Sometimes. It's a rare occasion.

Ookami: Stop writing and watch Boondock Saints… Or something… That's the only movie you have that I can bare to sit through twenty more times.

-cackles- I think I shall! –toddles off to watch his movie-

I hope you all enjoyed this!

-Phoenix-


End file.
